User talk:Invader Eli
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Invader Eli page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vithian (Talk) 23:09, February 2, 2011 BFF Welcome to the Zim Wiki! YAY, you mentioned my user name on your profile! Come reply back to me soon on my talk page! Just click the lime-colored " Invader " to go to my talk page! And don't forget to make your signature! P.S- I am going to make a blog about signature requests now! InvaderXena☽ Invader 23:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature You should make your signautre now :) And you should get a Invader Zim-Related icon, avatar, instead of a flower. But if you like the flower, its fine :D InvaderXena Invader 23:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: HAI Why isn't your signature working? Want me to make it for you? InvaderXena Invader 23:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Like my new signature? I am making Invader Eli! Reply back to me soon, thanks! InvaderXena Invader 01:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I got a new badge! Oh and, I read your new and improved user page! You can make your SIR unit's, Ali, disguise: A silver tabby cat! InvaderXena Invader 01:59, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Read! Go and see the very end of my user page :) InvaderXena Invader 02:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism? I just was on the article " Skool Staff " when I saw a picture of StarClan? I better delete it! And yes, I'll make it bigger! InvaderXena Invader 02:16, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I know it wasn't you because it said some user named " InvaderROX " posted it! I messaged that user not to do it again >:( BTW, nice signature :D InvaderXena Invader 02:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S- ( I have to logg out now so I can work more on Invader Eli ) BYE! SORRY I just got really confused! * cries * JK, I'm not a wimp or anything, but I really got cunfused :P InvaderXena Invader 05:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) BGH Could you send me the pic of poop dawg with the bloody gir thingy? it was the first pic you sent me on yahoo! Send it to me on my talk page and then i will make the blog called " BGH Recruiting! " Yes, i will mention you ;) I will also make the test! :D InvaderXena Invader 17:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oops! OMG IM so sorry! I didn't realize i put that. HOLA too you to! Also, i was looking at Xena's talk page and i saw that you two found like a million bloody GIRS (im exaterating) but where is the Red one with the SLAM! symbol one? And, how do u find all these hidden bloody GIRs? Do you confirm them with Jhonen Vasquez or something? Anyway, i wanted to know who created and is the leader of the Bloody GIR Hunters? You or Invader Xena? (No offense but you guys are COMPLETELY alike. Your like Katie and Sadie on Total Drama.) Hola, love (i shouldn't say love cuz i dont know you) Magic8ball8 Oops! OMG IM so sorry! I didn't realize i put that. HOLA too you to! Also, i was looking at Xena's talk page and i saw that you two found like a million bloody GIRS (im exaterating) but where is the Red one with the SLAM! symbol one? And, how do u find all these hidden bloody GIRs? Do you confirm them with Jhonen Vasquez or something? Anyway, i wanted to know who created and is the leader of the Bloody GIR Hunters? You or Invader Xena? (No offense but you guys are COMPLETELY alike. Your like Katie and Sadie on Total Drama.) Hola, love (i shouldn't say love cuz i dont know you) Magic8ball8 Inavder Blue's Trial part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6uNEGm_B34